The Ice Queen
by BehindHerMaskx09
Summary: Chikane Himemiya is known as the Ice-Queen who doesn't smile or laugh among her peers. She never understood the meaning of love and had no intention of falling in love until she met this girl who is the total opposite of her. Her world had turned upside down because of the girl, and before she knows it she fell in love with her and this is their love story. C/H couple
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction

**Title: The Ice Queen**

 **Summary:** Chikane Himemiya is known as the Ice-Queen who doesn't smile or laugh among her peers. She never understood the meaning of love and had no intention of falling in love until she met this girl who is the total opposite of her. Her world had turned upside down because of the girl, and before she knows it she fell in love with her and this is their love story. C/H couple

 **Chapter 1:** The Introduction  
Dear Diary,

My name is Chikane Himemiya. I was born into a wealthy family that is still living in Kyoto Japan with my single parent father. I don't remember much of mother because she passed away when I was young. I was the only child in this family and the princess heir to my father who is a wealthy business man of Japan.

Ever since my mother passed away as I was young, my father had been working very hard and his behavior changed drastically. That conclusion alone leaves me very lonely and isolated in my own little world. Because of the environment that I was growing up, my behavior changed to a cold demeanor too. Ever since I adapted this behavior of mine, I become very cold and distant towards everyone around me except my beloved father who cares and worries for me. But he still understand what I'm going through and wishes the best for me.

Because of my own issues, I don't know how to open up to people and I keep closing in on my own. I also started to be a little strict around my peers which frighten them so much, so thus far they given me the title of the Ice Queen who is known around the whole entire School called Ototachibana Academy. At this school, I was also known to be the famous student girl who did good honors for her school which made my father to be proud of me.

I was also known to be excellent in the sport Tennis and playing the instrumental piano. I've been practicing for a lot of years since I was little when my father decided that I should take those lessons as I was growing up. Of course being on top of everything was rewarding to me, but however due to my non existent love life, I felt very lonely in time. I didn't know what to do honestly. I don't know the meaning of love because I am missing that in my life. I've no intention in falling in love Diary, that's all I know for sure. But little did I know, when I happen to say things, things go opposite planned.

People thought the fact that me and the prince Soma was going out together, what a joke to me I thought silently in my head. The truth in honesty, I don't like men's, I am just being polite to them by not being mean or rude because of courtesy of manners. Yes you read that right, I am a lesbian and is my secret that no body knows in the school, in which they don't have to know at all. I always hope that I can find someone that I can be attracted too and be happy for the rest of my life.

Little did I know, things will be an unexpected twist of my life and this is just the beginning of my story as Chikane Himemiya…

Yours Truly,

Chikane Himemiya


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounters

 **Chikane POV (Point of View)**  
A frustrated groan escaped from me, as I saw the sunlight rays hit the curtains of my window warning me that the morning has arrived. As you can tell, I'm not a morning person I said silently to myself. I'm more of a night owl and that I can function throughout the late afternoon and evenings that shines. Suddenly my alarm clock begin ringing very loudly throughout my room, annoyed at the clock, I just turned it off right away.

I can't believe that it's already Morning, what horror I said out loud to myself. Shrugging my shoulders, I went to the bathroom in my room and begin brushing my teeth and prepare myself for the beginning day. It's already 8:00 in the morning of Kyoto Japan, and I had to get to school in another hour or so. So quickly as possible, I decided to dress in a casual outfit with my long hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

Satisfied with my outfit, I dash out the door and my butler drove me to school right away after I greeted him a warm Hello. Of course the car drive was only about Thirty minutes away from school from my house. So it doesn't take me that long to get to school on time as usual.

Within Thirty minutes later, my butler dropped me off at the Academy school at the front entrance gate. I thanked the butler before entering the school building, and people greeted me with respect and manners.

"It's Miya-Sama." said the girls out loud bowing quickly and greeting me with admire

I said to myself "Great." I thought annoyed but greeted them in return anyway and quickly went to my class the next morning. I followed through a long period of hours for my classes and I wasn't amused by any thought or so. I just can't wait to escape this horror and go to my favorite spot which is the rose garden behind the academy that nobody knows about. I was glad that this spot is mine because I claimed it as mine I thought secretly relief.

I just can't wait to sit there and listen to music as I lay myself on the ground. My thought got cut off by the teacher loud annoying voice. The teacher couldn't be any more obvious I thought to myself but I tried my best focusing on my class work assignment anyway anyhow. Of course my thought was focusing on the assignment paper that was laid in front of me on my desk. I sigh to myself as I wrote down the answers to the questions.

The teacher always surprise the class by a test and highly annoyed by that. All my classes were honor classes and I was the top best student. Of course since I am the only child in my family, I have to make my father proud of me. Doing the best that I am, I tried to be on top of my peers in my school which I earned respect from most people. That way I don't have to get picked on by stupid people who doesn't have a life, I grimaced at the thought of that but shook it off.

* * *

Speaking of those kind of people, I really dislike it. I mean what's the point of being jealous when you can't appreciate what you have on your own? It make no sense to me whatsoever, so I decided to ignore it all together anyway anyhow. My first class was English, and surprisingly it was very enjoyable rather than those boring classes that I had to take for the rest of the year and beyond. English was a class that I actually liked because I can write and write to express my feelings only in some not a lot.

Time pass by so quickly that I knew it was lunch break. Yes! I thought to myself silently in my head. I can't wait to get to my spot, and quickly as possible I literally speed walk there with my favorite I-Pod device to listen to music on my free time. Lying down on the grass that smells of roses was freshly scented to me as I breathe in.

Suddenly, I heard a snap of twigs from the bushes, and my head turn to the intruder of the sounds. "Whose there?" I said out loud

Of course I receive no answer, it turn out to be a puppy in the bush. Then I heard out a lovely voice which I assume it was the puppy name. "Oreo, where are you?"

So the name of the puppy was called Oreo, I thought amused as Oreo jumped inside my arms unexpectedly. Out of no where, a girl popped up from the bush in a cute way, and I noticed she belong to this school that I went too also. I recognize her, but I didn't know who she was I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, if the puppy disturbed you." said the girl apologetically

"Is alright, not a problem. Is this puppy yours?" I said to her

"No Oreo is not mine. I just called it Oreo because of her description and it was lost." said the girl

"I see. Do you want to go find it's owner of the puppy?" I said to the girl

"I'll love too." she said smiling with sparkling eyes

To my surprise, the girl was around the same age as me but she was very cute as I took notice of. But of course I didn't tell her it to her in person, I would be very embarrassed anyways. This is how I met her on our first encounter.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Proper Greeting

Chapter 3: Proper Greeting  
It took us awhile to find the puppy owner who belong to a cute girl named Sarah. Sarah thanked us for finding her puppy and said that we can visit them which was very kind of her to do that for us. The girl turn to face to me with a bright smile of hers

"Thank you for helping me and Oreo find the owner." she said smiling

"You're welcome. You still haven't told me your name."

"How rude of me." She said suddenly and then she laughed "My name is Himeko Kurusugawa, nice to meet you. What is your name?" She said cutely

Deciding not to give her my last name, I told her it's "Chikane. Just Chikane, Himeko." I said smiling

Himeko grinned "I just transfer to this school, is still very new to me."

"I'll show you around if you don't mind." I said in which I never did to anyone before surprisingly

"That would be lovely Chikane." said Himeko

So with that said and done, we took a tour around the academy campus and the school building. I showed her where everything is, in which she learn very fast and I was amused by her a lot. Of course that is in my thought again and not to let her know that I liked her already.

"Chikane, do you go to the rose garden a lot?" said Himeko curiously

"Yes, is my hidden spot from the school. You are welcome to go there if you like." I said

"Thank you, I would like that." she said blushing

I just nodded my head as I smiled inside from my heart. To their unknown, a group of three girls were watching them from afar and was feeling very jealous of their close encounter.

"Did you see that, Izumi? How dare she get so close to Miya-sama." said Misaki a friend of Izumi

Izumi was very jealous and said "I saw, and I know who she is." she said hating her already

"Izumi, just let it go." said another friend named Kyoko. Although Kyoko is a little nicer but it doesn't mean she is a friend to the new girl who just transfer.

"I will do something about that if that's the least thing I can do." said Izumi jealous then stomp off in her uptight mood with her friends

To their unknown, a guy named Soma who is the prince of the school heard the conversation and did not like the sound of it at all. He saw the whole commotion from afar, and he has to say he is a little jealous of Chikane too because he had the biggest crush on Himeko who was his childhood best friend along with the other girl named Makoto.

Back to the scene with **Chikane and Himeko**

Chikane was aware of the commotion but Himeko was very clueless at the whole thing. Chikane was very amused by Himeko but at the same time she was worried for Himeko carelessness. She shook her head and said to herself. " _I will protect you Himeko, I promised."_

Little did they know, Soma on the other hand said the same thing to protect his best friend from danger. He did not know that Chikane already vow to protect her before him, and things are starting to get interesting for them and everyone else in the school. Or maybe not everyone.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a loud clock tower has rang through out the whole school letting the students know their next class has started.

Himeko cried out loud "Oh no, I'm going to be late to class. I'll see you around Chikane." she said grinning before dashing to class

Chikane laughed in her head and said out loud "I'll see you around Himeko, have a good day."

And after their first encounter has started, drama had already begin for all of them. Of course the group of girls of Izumi and her friends not going to let this one slide. They really are a big fan of Chikane and can get really jealous when someone has her affection or attention before them who was no other than Himeko the new girl student. But of course fate wouldn't be too cruel onto them, that's what the God's are planning up in Heaven. Until then, stay tune for the next chapter my readers, Have a nice day.

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Drama Conflicted

**Chapter 4: Drama Conflicted**

 **Himeko POV**

I quickly went up the staircase flight to my classroom which was on the Third Floor building in the school Academy building. I was making my way to the stairs but was stopped by a group of girls ahead of me.

"Excuse me." I said to the girls

The girls brushed me off by ignoring me totally which left me speechless. No matter how many times I said excuse me, there just going to ignore me and I will be late for my class I thought in horror. Trying to get pass them but no avail, I was really frustrated. Suddenly out of no where, the girl pushed me off, and I yelped out loud in shock. I was loosing balance and I was falling of the stairs.

Closing my eyes, I could hear the girls laughing at me behind my back. I was waiting for the fall to come, but it never did. The girls gasp out loud, as someone has caught me and I realize it was my best friend Soma. Catching with relief he asked me if I were Okay and I said yes. He throw a dirty look at the girls that pushed me off "You should feel ashamed of yourself for doing this to her.

With that said and done, Soma had bought me to class safely away from the evil girls that tried to hurt me. To our unknown, Chikane watched the whole scene and was seething in anger and jealous a little. She went up to the girls and said to them in a cold voice "Touch Himeko again, then you're not welcome in this Academy building." she said out loud

The girls gasped out loud to the cold Miya - Sama that they once admired now hated them because of the thing they did. It was truly beyond stupid of stupid because of emotion, jealousy. So the girls were feeling a lot of emotions and Izumi teared up crying, while her friends tried to comfort her as Chikane left the staircase.

* * *

 **\- Back To Himeko and Soma -**

"Are you sure, you're alright Himeko?" said Soma again who was concerned about the fall earlier

"I'm Okay Soma. Thank you for catching me." I said to him

"Himeko, you have to be more careful with your surroundings. There are a lot of people of different kinds out there. Not all of them are nice, and you could've been in more danger if you're not paying attention. Luckily this is just a slip and it won't happen again." assured Soma

"I know, I'm sorry." I said

"As long as you promise me to watch over yourself." He said smiling

I nodded my head "I'm going to class, see you later Soma?"

Soma nodded back and watches her going to class safely. As I stepped inside the classroom, the teacher didn't lecture me for being a few minutes late because of a small accident before. I couldn't believe that people can hurt me because they were jealous I thought to myself shockingly. I remember Soma words carefully and tried not too trust too easily with anyone.

Because honestly, you can never trust people with them and their emotions not in check. This time, I'll be careful.

* * *

 **Chikane POV  
** I couldn't believe the nerve of those girls. Who they think they are for hurting my Himeko like that? My? I said shocked with myself

I never called someone mine before and this was the first time I said shaking my head and laugh silly to myself. Of course I was sitting in my garden at school listening to classical music as it soothe down my emotions. I can't let my emotions get the best of me, because it will be horrible just like those girls that hurted someone feelings. Luckily I give them a cold warning before hand so they don't do anything stupid again.

How can anyone do such a thing, I said to myself annoyed and pity those stupid people. Like, why do you let such a ugly emotion rule your heart and mind? Do you have nothing better to do? I thought to myself shaking my head at those fools, like come on. Even I know better than that and not let it control me or else I be the stupid one too. Emotions are very dangerous if you're not careful in the first place. That's why is better for me to be cold hearted and distant towards people in the first place. I am only nice to those who are nice to me, other than that, the rest I don't really care about. That is how I gain the title of the Ice Queen of my peers and then so be it. Hopefully, Himeko is safe and sound, and I wish that it didn't shock her that much from people ugly behavior. It truly shocked me too, but things has happened already and it can't be turned back. Not unless you know what to do and not repeat the same mistake.

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Invitation

Chapter 5: Birthday Invitation  
 **Himeko POV**  
It's been a few days since I started attending to this prestigious academy. The few days since I also met this girl named Chikane Himemiya. The girl who I known is actually a top honor student of all things in this school and won many awards for her father and herself. I was very amused by her a lot and admire her from afar like everyone else. I thought Chikane wouldn't like me, but to my surprise she did liked me and I felt very happy at the thought of me and Chikane becoming friends.

Of course I couldn't forget about Soma and Makoto. But I think they might be a little jealous of Chikane so I would not tell them that about becoming friends part just a little bit. I would keep it between me and her as our secret. Later on the day I met up with Chikane holding a basket filled with stuff while she was questioning me what it is.

"Let's have tea, Chikane, I hope you don't mind." I said giggling

"I don't mind. And go ahead." said Chikane

Smiling with happiness, I took out a blanket, a tea pot and cups and some snacks that I bought along with me earlier. I was so happy that I finally got to spend some time with Chikane, and of course she doesn't know that Chikane was happy with her as well.

* * *

 **Chikane POV**  
I was very amused and thought it was cute and sincere of Himeko to bring everything to the garden. She knew exactly where to find me surprisingly as well. This become our spot, and of course I didn't tell her until she figure it out herself. Himeko voice had snapped Chikane out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Chikane, can we be friends?" said Himkeo shyly

"Sure Himeko. Although you didn't had to ask me since we been hanging out the few days." I said pointing out the detail information to her

She laughed in a innocent way that brighten up my mood. "I understand." she said

"Good." I said to her

"Do you like tea, Chikane?" said Himeko

I nodded my head as an answer to her question "My family loves tea a lot especially my father, so I do enjoy it very much." I said to her smiling

She made an O shape face which was really cute and I laugh at her cuteness. For some reasons I was very glad that we are making a bonding friendship. But at the same time I know I was getting a little intimidated by her actions and words, maybe just maybe I'm starting to like her more than a friend should. But of course I would respect her and not tell her that as a confession because I don't know if she likes girls too or just guys like Soma.

I grimaced at the thought of his name and my reaction turned sour, in an instant I knew I was jealous and Himeko was a little dense not to notice this. So shaking off the jealousy, I started paying attention to Himeko. Himeko voice is very cute and innocent which matches her body language. She also has long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun leaving few strands which are her bangs covering her face. Her hair matches her bright purple eyes that shines just like stars.

This was how cute Himeko was, and of course I keep that to myself only. I didn't want her to know that I was affected by her a lot and that I was intimidated by her. Does she not know she has affect on people I said quietly to myself in my thought. Of course she cannot know what I was thinking in my head and I was relief by that.

"Chikane, when is your birthday?" said Himeko asked so suddenly

"July 5th, I'm turning sixteen this year." I said to Himeko

Himeko widen her eyes with surprised "I have the same birthday as you Chikane."

Shock-ness had writen all over my face and I was amused at the same time. "I'll keep that in mind, Himeko." I said smiling

"Me too." said Himeko giggling

Suddenly I forgot that my father has throw a birthday party for my house and all guests are welcome from my school to join. So without hesitating, I handed my invitation card to Himeko. "Here, this is an guess list invitation to my birthday at my place Himeko. I hope you can come." I said

"I will definitely come Chikane, I promised." said Himeko grinning

A smile appears onto my face as our friendship bond is getting closer because we also shared the same birthday unexpectedly. Things will surely go ahead and planned by the Gods up in heaven and these two doesn't know it yet. Until the next chapters, stay tuned.

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Birthday Invitation Part Two

Chapter 6: Birthday Invitation part II  
"Himeko, are you ready to go yet?" called out Makoto from the living room while I was changing in the bathroom

I was putting on a black V neck dress that was up to my knee length. The dress doesn't show too much skin, just above the right size and I was relief myself very much. I'm also happy that Chikane invited Makoto to the birthday party and Soma will be there as well. So will the rest of the peers of the academy, great I thought silently to myself.

"I'm ready." I called out walking out from the bathroom

Makoto said "wow you look cute Himeko."

Himeko blushed "Thanks, you look cute yourself too. Okay we have to get going or we will be late."

Makoto rolled her eyes than grabbed Himeko arms as they walked out together to meet up with Soma half way through Chikane house.

* * *

- **At Chikane House Party** -  
There were a lot of people from rich families and students from the school attending to the party as well. I couldn't help but be amused at the whole scene right now. Classical piano was playing in the background as people were dancing left to right in the middle of the room.

Suddenly I heard people calling out Miya -Sama as she showed up in her graceful presence. Chikane was wearing a white dress that is made out of chiffon material and a little lace. She dress very mature and she looked beautiful today. My heart was pounding at the sight of her and I blushed. Hopefully no one saw this, Himeko thought to herself blushing.

Chikane walked over to the group where Himeko was standing and greeted them in a proper way of saying Hello. Then she turned to face me with a smile "Are you and your friends having a good time?" she said

"Yes we are." I said in a happy tone

"Please come with me for awhile Himeko, I need to talk to you about something. Could you two excuse us for a bit?" said Chikane

which was directed to Soma and Makoto who just nodded their head

Himeko followed Chikane out to her room balcony where they are private alone. This way no one can disturbed them talking with each other. Chikane pointed her arms towards the balcony of her room as Himeko awwed at the sight in front of her. It was a beautiful view from the city outlook.

"Before I forget, here's a gift for you Chikane. Happy Birthday." said Himeko handing her a gift that was wrapped nicely in pink wrapping.

Chikane said "Thank you." I have one for you also she said taking it out from her bag that was lying on the bench

Both decided to open the presents at the same time, and they both gasp in surprised as it was the same item, it was a pink seashell vintage necklace.

"Aww, thank you Chikane, I like it." she said giggling

"You're welcome Himeko. It looks like we have matching necklaces." said Chikane who smiled

Himeko nodded her head yes, as she thought it was a cute thing for them two. Their bond is definitely getting closer and closer together unexpectedly. Both also decided not to wear the necklace but in secret because they don't want the school to know about them of course. School is always a big drama anyway anyhow.

* * *

Back to **Soma and Makoto**

"I wonder, what's taking them so long." said Soma thinking out loud to Makoto who shrugged her shoulders

"They had to talk about something I guess. Why you jealous?" said Makoto

Soma quickly overreacted and said "No I'm not."

"Sure, you're not." said Makoto rolling her eyes then laughing at him jokingly

Makoto always had this small crush on Soma but never told him or Himeko. But she knows that Soma likes Himeko and not her and it kinda hurted a little. Of course she wouldn't ruin their friendships just like that of something so stupid. Speaking of which, Himeko is pretty stupid when it comes to people affection for her.

"Himeko, I swear you are so slow sometimes. But maybe that's why it makes you cute." thought Makoto to herself

Ends of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Chikane and Himeko returned to the living room of the house hold party where everyone is gathering. Their bond has deepen together and everyone seems to be a little jealousy of that especially Soma and Makoto.

Everything went back to normal as Himeko went back to Soma and Makoto side with a bright smile on her face. "What's wrong? You two Okay?" said Himeko with concern written on her face

"Were fine Himeko." said Soma/Makoto

"If you say so." said Himeko who was not aware of her surroundings

Chikane on the other hand did notice, and she was smiling from the inside because she made Himeko happy and the others didn't. So she approach them gracefully as the others bow to her showing respect.

"Himeko. Would you like to dance with me?" said Chikane in a firm voice making everyone gasp in surprise

Chikane ignore the gasp from the crowds as she waited for her beloved answer. She know it was love for her and has no trouble in admitting in front of everyone. She loved Himeko from the first time they have met. Everyone looked towards Himeko as she shyly nodded her head as she took Chikane hand as they went to the middle of the room. Once people made their way for the two, the music of slow song came on and everyone begin dancing.

Shaking of the shockness, Soma asked Makoto to dancing which she gladly accepts. Soma couldn't believed that Himeko was into girls, he always thought her to be the innocent type and into guys but guess he was wrong about that one. Everyone was awed by the two moments as they were leaning in closer. Chikane strong arms were wrapping around Himeko protecting her from people that might attack her from jealousy. This is the way to protect your love ones from afar and within your surroundings. If a lover cannot protect their lover, then what good would that be?

Chikane of course had planned this from the beginning and waiting to declare her confession of the heart to the girl she likes. But she doesn't know that Soma is planning that as well at the end of the day which would definitely kill her mood. So things are turning slightly interesting as things unfold it self into the scene.

"Himeko, you're doing pretty good." said Chikane as she was twirling her on the floor

"But I've been stepping on your foot." said Himeko embarassed

"Is alright, practice makes better Himeko. Remember that." she said smiling

Himeko blushed then nodded her head as she trusted Chikane words. Himeko never trusted anyone else besides her two friends Soma and Makoto. Himeko always thought she liked Soma from their childhood, but after her encounter with Chikane, she begin to think otherwise and started having strong feelings for Chikane in return. Of course Himeko would never tell anyone not even Chikane until she was ready of course.

Mean while Chikane father was looking from afar and he slightly smiled that his daughter found her match and he approved instantly for his daughter happiness. He wants what is best for her daughter even if it means liking the same gender.

"Good for you, daughter. I wish you two luck." he thought to himself

* * *

\- **Back to the Main Setting -**

Himeko sat down happily aside with Soma and Makoto. Soma suddenly turn around to face Himeko with a serious look on his face that she was surprised by.

"Himeko, may I have a few second with you outside?" said Soma

Himeko nodded then followed Soma outside the living room being watched by Chikane and the others. Chikane on the other hand know what was happening and she was gripping her hands in a fist. Slowly Chikane and Makoto followed the two outside without making it obvious to everyone as they ear dropped on the conversation of Soma and Himeko as Soma confessed to Himeko that he liked her.

"Himeko, I liked you for a very long time and I hope that you can be my girlfriend?" said Soma with positiveness in his voice

Himeko blushed then think for a few minutes to herself "I'm sorry Soma, but I can't be your girlfriend."

This shock Chikane and Makoto on the other side greatly, but Chikane was smiling.

"OMG, you dummy Himeko." thought Makoto who was relief that nobody can read minds so her thoughts are private to herself

"Why?" said Soma

"To be honest with you Soma, I thought I liked you when we were little, but I mistaken that as a brother and sisterly love. I only look up to you as a brother. And I have feelings for somebody else I know. I hope you respect my decision and understand that I don't mean to hurt your feelings." said Himeko from her heart and mind

Soma who was very surprised by Himeko voice because it was very strong that she spoken her mind out. Soma has no choice now then to let Himeko be happy on her own even if it means to be with someone else. "Is fine Himeko, I understand." he said

"Soma may I also tell you something that you should know about." said Himeko

Soma nodded his head waiting for her to continue "I know you and Makoto may think I am stupid and dense sometimes, but the truth is I'm not."

Shocking everyone including Soma again. Himeko then continued with her speech "Soma you're a nice guy. But you also unaware of other people feelings for you beside when you start liking me. I hope you give her a chance because she also liked you Soma. I did not like you because it wasn't meant to be. Things will find a way if it were meant to be together in life Soma. I wish you and her good luck. And I hope that this doesn't destroy our friendships." she said seriously

"Were still friends Himeko, no worries." he said smiling and understanding now

Makoto on the other hand was very shock and surprised "So that's why she rejected him, but you're still a dummy Himeko." she thought as she was nearly crying in tears that her best friend understands her

"Go on Himeko, someone is waiting for you." said Soma who was encouraging his best friend

Himeko smiled "Thank you Soma. Best wishes to you two."

"Same with you." said Soma

Himeko left Soma standing alone as she went back to look for Chikane. Soma then turned around to find Makoto looking at him who was not saying anything but waiting for him to say something. Because of this new twist, everything is slightly changing for everyone new life.

Not everyone is going to be lonely, because everyone is meant to be with someone in the future. Even though you don't know who it is, as long as you believed in yourself, than you would find your future partner. Fate will tell you otherwise because it does exists, your just silly not to believe in Fate because of the bad experiences of the past but don't let it affect you. Just smile brightly and believed that everything will be Okay. Until the very next chapter, Confession of the Heart. Stay tuned my beloved readers.

Ends of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Confession of the Heart

Chapter 8: Confession of the Heart

Soma turned around to found Makoto staring back at him with a longing gaze of look. He then smiled at her as if he understood the whole meaning of Himeko words behind meaning.

"What are you smiling about?" said Makoto who was curious

Soma said "Everything is funny to me. I just realize that someone else liked me the whole entire time but didn't tell me." He finally realized it

"Who?" said Makoto

"You."

Makoto blushed at the sudden words then she doesn't know what to say to that. So suddenly, taken by surprise Soma took Makoto hands in his "Makoto I'm not doing this because Himeko just said it to me that made me realize but I'm doing this because I want to make someone else happy which is you. Would you give me a chance to be my girlfriend?" He said confessing from his heart as he looked into her eyes

"OMG" was the thought that came across her mind then she replied to him "Yes, I will."

Both of them become a couple, an official couple that can bring them happiness of a new beginning. They did not need to sacrifice anyone friendship and thanks to Himeko of course. Now let's see how's Himeko doing with Chikane.

* * *

\- **Himeko and Chikane** -

"Himeko?" called out Chikane as she stepped out from the shadows earlier

Himeko blushed as she realize it was Chikane, the person that she likes and fantasy about. Chikane said "You're looking for me?" she said amused

"Yes, I was." said Himeko

Chikane gave her a questioning look "Oh? I'm here, what is it?" she said smiling

It was time for Himeko to blush and said "I have something to tell you Chikane, and I don't care what anyone else say or think about this. But I like you." she said out loud finally

Chikane on the other hand was smiling then she closed the gaps between her and Himeko as she was holding her closely in her embraced. Before she knows it, Chikane leaned in and sealed their lips with a kiss. "I like you too Himeko. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Himeko cried out loud with happiness

Out of nowhere, the crowd came out and cheered for them, as they clapped their hands for the newly couples. It was that obvious to the whole school that they rolled their eyes at the couples that was confession to each other. Even though some is very jealous of their encounters, but they give them their blessing for the new couples and hope that they too can find someone of their dreams.

Himeko blushed then hide her face in Chikane arms as Chikane just giggled at how cute she was. Chikane father came out of the other side and approach the new couple while he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"May I have your attention please." called out Chikane father to the whole crowd that was now facing the man in front.

"Chikane, I know you been liking this young woman for a very long time. I have to say you two would be a remarkable match and I wouldn't deny my daughter Happiness. I approve of you two together as a couple, and I wish no body would be disrespecting them because it would disrespect me." He said proudly

Continuing on the speech "There is no right in loving a gender whether it be woman or a man, just let it be. You have no right to judge their sexuality base upon their genders. You are your own person as well. So therefore I hope everyone understand with kindness and enjoy your evening for tonight." he ended the speech

The crowd applaud in cheering as they too don't really care for that as long as they know what it means of course. The two newly couples were now official because they finally had the courage to speak their confessions of their heart. If they cannot confess, then how will you grab the opportunity to love someone and make them theirs?

Is this the ending already? Not yet, my beloved readers. There's an extra chapter coming up shortly, and it will be the Final ending of this story. Is true that things happened for a "reason." And surely I believed in it within the bottom of my heart. I don't know about you, but I believed in love simply because I do. What will happen in the next final chapter? I can't say anymore, so stay tuned and keep reading and enjoy.

And don't forget to smile! Because you live only once, don't frown that much because you're going to get wrinkles. So smile for me or yourself :D. Until the next chapter.

Ends of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 The Ending

Chapter 9: Sealed With a Kiss (Final Chapter)  
It's been three hundred and sixty five days later since Chikane had been with her beloved Himeko. They are now on their anniversary date, wearing the same pink sea shell necklace that they like. Both of them is now sitting at the beach shore, laying in each other arms while listening to the waves of the ocean crashing.

"Himeko?" said Chikane

"Yes?"

"You know, I never had the intention of falling in love because my heart was cold. Until you came into my life and changed everything in my perspective of life. That's when I realize that you are important to me, I love you whole heartly." she said smiling to her

Himeko suddenly have tears running down her face, a tears of happiness "Thank you Chikane, I know you weren't that cold heartless. I love you too." she said

With that said and done, Chikane sealed their lips together in a kiss that shows their love and passion. They couldn't stand being miles away from that person, that's because their bonded now and together forever in life.

The funny thing is that, Chikane was the Ice Queen who never had love until Himeko stepped into her life and show her what was missing. She loved the fact that she can make Chikane smile with hope and love, a thing that she will always give her. Those two are a match make in heaven because they compromise together like the moon and the sun. The sun will always be shining with the moon because the moon is always there. As long as their both shine together, then that's how they will always be non stoppable. Their love will forever be printed into their hearts, just like the sun and the moon.

We fell in love at first sight and second because our love is mutual and the strongest. Hopefully nothing can break our love apart because we are bonded together. Without Chikane, Himeko wouldn't be here and it goes the same way too. So now they will compromise together, just like the moon with the sun. Everything will shine with the stars in the evening sky.

This is our love story how it happened and how it ended. It's our new beginning and an end. Hopefully you believe in love too, no matter what happen good or bad. Even though you suffer in one bad experience, but don't let it stop you from believing in love, because fate does happen. You just have to strongly believe in yourself that you can pull it through.

This story is a lesson to those that not all love is lost, neither is hope. You just have to built that within your heart and trust yourself before opening up to other people around you. Hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it to you my beloved readers. I appreciated your time for reading this and writing me a lovely feedback. I appreciate it with your time, and definitely this won't be the last story because I will write more soon. Until next time, stay tuned for the next story.

\- Love is like a butterfly, if you hold it too tightly it will crush. If you let it go, and if it comes back to you, then is meant to be. If not then you will know.-

The End…


End file.
